Captain America
Steven Rogers / Captain America * Angel - some team meetups * Ant-Man - core Avengers (from #4-16) * Ares - Enemy: ''Ares aids Enchantress in a plot against Avengers (#38) * Attuma - ''Enemy: foe of the Avengers (#26-27 and 272) * Aurora - Alpha Flight and Avengers joined forces against Attuma (Avengers #272) * Baron Zemo - Enemy: ''major villain for the Avengers (from #6) * Beast - some team meetups * Beetle - ''Enemy: ''villain for the Avengers (from #28) * Betty Ross - they have crossed paths through Avengers (e.g. #5) * Bill Foster - allied through Avengers (from #32) * Black Knight - members of Avengers together * Black Panther - allies through Avengers (from #51) * Black Widow - ''Enemy: villain for the Avengers (#29-32) - Ally: from #33 * Crystal - they met at the wedding of Wasp and Ant-Man (Avengers #60) * Cyclops - some team meetups * Daredevil - they met at the wedding of Wasp and Ant-Man (Avengers #60) * Doctor Doom - Enemy: ''occasionally attacks the Avengers (e.g. #25) * Doctor Druid - Druid enlists the help of the Avengers (#225) * Doctor Strange - they met at the wedding of Wasp and Ant-Man (Avengers #60) * Dragon Man - ''Enemy: foe of the Avengers (#42) * Edwin Jarvis - butler of the Avengers * Enchantress - Enemy: ''occasionally battling Avengers (e.g.#7) * Executioner - ''Enemy: ''occasionally battling Avengers (e.g.#7) * Firelord - he travels with the Avengers (#259) * Galactus - Firelord tells the Avengers about Galactus (Avengers #259) * General Ross - they have crossed paths through Avengers (e.g. #5) * Hawkeye - core members of Avengers (from #16) * Hercules - members of Avengers (allied since #38) * Human Torch (Android) - founding members of Invaders * Human Torch - occasional team crossovers (e.g. Avengers #25) * Hulk - occasional battles and adventures through Avengers (from #5) * Iceman - some team meetups * Immortus - ''Enemy: ''arch enemy of Avengers (from #10) * Iron-Man - core Avengers (from #4-16) * Jean Grey - some team meetups * Kang - ''Enemy: ''arch enemy of Avengers (from #8) * Leader - ''Enemy: ''they have done battle * Mad Thinker - ''Enemy: ''classic villain for the Avengers (from #39) * Mandarin - ''Enemy: ''attacked the Avengers (#20) * Mole Man - ''Enemy: ''classic villain for the Avengers (from #12) * Monica Rambeau - members of Avengers together * Nick Fury - they have collaborated from time to time * Northstar - Alpha Flight and Avengers joined forces against Attuma (Avengers #272) * Power Man - ''Enemy: classic foe of the Avengers (from #21) * Puck - Alpha Flight and Avengers joined forces against Attuma (Avengers #272) * Quicksilver - core members of Avengers (from #16) * Radioactive Man - Enemy: ''major villain for the Avengers (from #6) * Reed Richards - occasional team crossovers (e.g. Avengers #25) * Rick Jones - they join forces many times through the Avengers (from #4) * Scarlet Witch - core members of Avengers (from#16) * Shaman - Alpha Flight and Avengers joined forces against Attuma (Avengers #272) * She-Hulk - members of Avengers together * Snowbird - Alpha Flight and Avengers joined forces against Attuma (Avengers #272) * Spider-Man - occasional join forces through Avengers * Spitfire - bronze age members of Invaders together * Starfox - members of Avengers together (until #261) * Sub-Mariner - ''Enemy: Namor attacks the Avengers (#4) - Ally: members of Invaders and Avengers (-272) * Susan Richards - occasional team crossovers (e.g. Avengers #25) * Swordsman - ''Enemy: ''classic villain for the Avengers (from #19) * Thanos - Starfox tells him about Thanos in Avengers #259 * The Thing - occasional team crossovers (e.g. Avengers #25) * Thor - core Avengers (from #4-16) * Toro - founding members of Invaders * Trapster - ''Enemy: ''old enemy * Vindicator - Alpha Flight and Avengers joined forces against Attuma (Avengers #272) * Vision - allies through the Avengers (e.g. #58) * Whirlwind - ''Enemy: ''old enemy * Winter Soldier - best friend and ally since childhood * Wasp - core Avengers (from #4-16) * Wonder Man - associated himself with the early Avengers (from #9)